


Cry Me To Sleep

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Izzy is heartbroken, and Steven comforts him.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler & Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cry Me To Sleep

Izzy's heart felt like it was shriveled up and dying. He felt small, hopeless, numb despite the heartache. He buried his face against his knees and sniffed, but his nose was too clogged to do anything, and Izzy felt like he was about to choke, so he rubbed his tired, burning eyes with the back of his hand, and sighed heavily. 

The remainders of that night rang in his head like warning bells. Just a few hours previously, Izzy remembered how Axl had...just stood there, while Izzy paused in the doorway, shocked by the sight that was staring right back at him. He remembered how he'd let the door shut when he'd stumbled backwards. He remembered Axl's sharp reprimand for " _being so goddamn loud'_ and whatever whore he'd been fucking had made a snarky reply and Izzy let out a sob, burying his face against his hands. 

After years of holding back his emotions for Axl's sake, of biting his lip to hold in his whimpers because Axl couldn't be fucked to care, Izzy couldn't stop. His eyes felt raw and so did his throat, but he couldn't help it. The tears kept coming, and he couldn't breath, and he felt like he was about to be sick. Izzy took in a deep breath, and then started sobbing again. 

Pain coarser through Izzy's veins, betrayal and hurt and insecurity. Axl had always told Izzy that he wouldn't ever be pretty enough, wouldn't ever be good enough, for anybody else, but now, it just seemed truer than ever. Izzy hoped that nobody would bother him as he let out of his emotions out in a wet tears that trailed down his pallid cheeks, but he knew that it was simply a matter of time. 

But the silence was tense and terrible. Duff and Slash were probably together, having fun and creating their signature chaos, and Steven was...somewhere, and then Axl was probably still fucking that girl, and Izzy let out another sob and dragged his hands through his hair, wincing as his fingers caught on a knot. 

"Hey." Steven said, and his voice was too cheerful, too happy. The grin could be heard in his voice. "Hey, what's wrong, Iz? What's wrong, man?" Steven was nearby, Izzy could hear his breathing, even through his own snot-filled sobs. 

Izzy shook his head. "Go away." He mumbled in a miserable voice. 

"You can't get away that easily." Steven said, and his happiness was slowly returning, albeit softer, slower. His hand was heavy and reassuring and warm when it came to a rest on Izzy's back. Izzy flinched, startled, but leaned into the touch when he remembered who it was. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Everything." Izzy mumbled. 

"Well, _that's_ not very helpful, now, is it?" Steven said softly. "Is it Axl?" 

Axl's name felt like a stab to the heart, and Izzy sobbed again, bending down to bury his face against the harsh fabric of his jeans, but his face was met with a soft shirt, and Steven smelt like a familiar cologne that seemed oddly comforting to Izzy's stricken emotions. "I'm sorry." Steven whispeted. "I know. It hurts" 

"It hurts _so bad."_ Izzy whined. "He doesn't - I thought he - why am I so fucking unloveable?" He sobbed against Steven's shirt. 

Steven shushed him, fingers curling gently into Izzy's hair. "I know it does. Shh. I know. I'm sorry." 


End file.
